digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:HolySeadramon
esta es mi foto esta ba ha ser mi foto para el canal HolySeadramon, ademas la voy a utilizar en mi primer blog que tratara sobre 12/16/20/ /13/16/13/5/14/21/16/20/ /13/1/20/ /21/19/1/7/9/3/16/20.seguro que sabes que significa. tu tienes muxa logica. thumb|left|336px|Beelzemon matando a Leomonporfabor ponla a mi nombre y con ese pie de foto.Grax. Dv-Beelzemon 16:43 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Te felicito Holy!!! Te opremiamos por ser uno d elos mejores usuarios q sde puedan pedir en esta wiki!!! espero no te moleste el premio XD!!!Bueno felicitaciones y q la pases bien. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:45 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Si molaria como Cuidado con sus garras.ROBNI 17:03 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ah...claro...se q no t gusta te pusit contento y despues lees q te lo van a aquitar..claro q sin invitacion jeje...pero ya esta---si lo pusiomos listo se queda y ya esta y como dije antes si fue un error se va a tener que seguir con el aunque a uno no le guste... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:20 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Perdona por haber borrado tu último mensaje, enviado por Joacoz, pero no me parece apropiado ya que podrían haber discusiones. Oliver0796 17:30 11 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno...esta bien...de aora en mas solo voy a tener q dar premios a quienes esten de verdad como editores. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:32 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya Es cierto, pero para que buscar problemas, si tiene alguna queja que te lo diga en otra wikia donde el no lo vea, ya que diria que esa no es la actitud de un adm. y otras cosas con las que yo no estoy deacuerdo, por favor yo entiendo vuestra libertad de expresión, pero buscar problemas por gusto pues no, vamos a dejar ya esos temas atras, por favor. Oliver0796 17:37 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Q e slo q estuvimos haciendo? discutiendo weno ya esta no hablemos mas de esto xq en serio me enoja cuando se arman los problemas,asi q no ablemos mas d esto o me pongo tipo Marcus Daimon XD!! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:39 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Por dios que estres, vamos a ver yo no digo que tu y joacoz discutais, digo que joacoz hizo una comparación con el usuario Danke7, que no me gusto porque podrían empezar a discutir (danke7 y joacoz) y ya esta, yo se que tu y joacoz os llevais muy bien, desde luego que vayas confusiones mas tontas las nuestras. Oliver0796 17:43 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Haber, yo conozco a Danke7 desde hace pues como un año, y lo considero un buen amigo, y se que no le gustaría que estuvieseis con esas bromas utilizandolo de ejemplo, y ya esta, espero que haya quedado aclarado, no me gusta tener que discutir. Saludoss Oliver0796 17:52 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Adelanto:Ayuda!!Tai!!Agumon!!Donde estan?? Dracomon:No se Ryo,no creo que esten cerca.. Ryo:estoy seguro que si,sigamos buscando mientras tanto.. Candlemon:Ikuto para unos momentos,estoy cansado. Ikuto:No voy a detenerme,candlemon no seas una niita,sigue caminando Candlemon:al parecer la apriencia no lo es todo... Aparece un tierno Cutemon.... Candlemon:Mira un Cutemon..!!!! Ikuto :Cutemon? Candlemon:si es uno muy tierno Cutemon:seguro que ....(cambia a voz ronca) si!!!! Murmuxmon:cayeron en mi trampa! Ikuto:noo Continuara.....XD Bueno...otra cosa ademas del adelanto de mi serie....quisiera saber si me podes ayudar en un Proyecto..el de las cartas de digimon.Voy a crear una pagina aleatoria de cartas y asi juntamos a todas ls posibles y las ponemos,claro q yo ya las tengo,aunque aora no voy a empezar el proyecto..pero me ayudarias?? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:02 11 oct 2010 (UTC) te toca ati ola gracias x apoyo y ps gane q t parece gane!!!!!! pero bno t deseo suerte pork aora t toca ati luchar.... y esta dificil pork es contra RhodoKnightmon y este es otro royal knight asi q ten suerte y manten arriba la esperanza =)T.K. 18:55 11 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno esta bien espero ganarme el credito esta bien aqui viene:LordLucemon 20:04 11 oct 2010 (UTC) * El capitulo 13 se llamara "Taiki, el Guerrero de una Diosa! " *El capitulo 14 se llamara "¡Guerrero Beelzemon, Baila!" *El capitulo 15 se llamara "¡Zona de Cielo, una Trampa de Paraíso! " *Beelzemon (anime 2010) ara su primera aparición en el capitulo 14 *Slashangemon hara su primera aparición en los capitulos 13-15 *Pharaohmon y ebemon haran su primera aparición en el capitulo 12 bueno amigo aqui esta espero ganar respeto aqui espero q leyeras mi comentario anterior de las noticias de digimon xros wars y tambien hice un blog mio miralo en mi usuario LordLucemon 21:35 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola,Holy...fue un dia dificil...me quede toooda la noche despierto...y abri el blog de nuevo...y muchos idiotas siguen pidiendo digimons....como Jaliballz...idiota....weno ya esta...para de insultar Joacoz!Xd,pero weno...si queres miralo... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:41 12 oct 2010 (UTC) tranquilo..lo voy a hacer solo..mejor no te meto mas cosas en la cabeza XD! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:57 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Las ediciones????? Bien excepto porque Joacoz me dijo que mis ediciones son un 80 por ciento de blogsy discusionesROBNI 18:19 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye voy a tener que dividir tu pagina de usuario otra vez, que ya tiene un tamaño de 41 kilobytes. Oliver0796 18:19 12 oct 2010 (UTC) hola perdon no habia podido hablar estaba un poco desconectada bueno pero aqui estoy cuentame algo cualquier cosaxDKari 18:25 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Estoy apunto de crear un blog donde intento explicar a los usuarios como dividir sus paginas de usuarios, pero es complicado de explicar, puedes ir avisando a los usuarios para que esten atentos¿? Oliver0796 18:33 12 oct 2010 (UTC) GHoly,si pode sechale un vistaZO A MI9 USUARIO..lo acomode mejor.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:35 12 oct 2010 (UTC) aviso gracias por aviso amigo holizzzzzz me parece muy chebere tu blog aaaaaay olle tambn tus progamas y t felicito x tu victoria en el blog de cris jajajajaaja ..... bueno y perdon por ser un poquito curiosa pero t queria preguntar cuantos años tiene tu hermana y tu?Kari 18:49 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Por tu ayuda el blog ya esta acabado:/Dividir_las_discusiones , espero tu comentario, ah y que aproveche xD. Oliver0796 18:55 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ok no te preocupes estare mirando su blog y gracias perdon que no comente tu blog esta bueno archivo:Slayerdramon_al_limite.JPG 19:19 12 oct 2010 (UTC) oyeeeeeeeee ola ps keria decirte q ganasteeeeeeeeee felicidades amigo venciste 5 votos a 4 a ese RhodoKnightmon jajajabno t felicito y ojala llegues a cer uno de los finalistas..... oye y t queria preguntar si puedo hacer alguna seccion en tu canal como el mejor digimon del dia o farandula o deporte o algo asi porfis qelo ser part del elenco ...=) t lo suplico porfa que ayudare mucho a tu canal mientras pensare en una idea ajaja responde cuando puedas gracias tu gran amigo T.K. 20:03 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola gracias y buena idea del canal de adelantos y si se pudiera editar los blogs (ósea yo) pero bueno gracias te daré la imagen d lucemon caído después ahorita te escribo del celular y es difícil y cualquier cosa te digo mas adelantos LordLucemon 21:04 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Edite Tu pagina de usuario ya que no se porque les falta Mis contribuciones, debe de haber algun fallo. Saludoss Oliver0796 22:02 12 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui esta amigo espero ver tu canal de adelanto y te dire algo te dare la informacion cada casi 2 o 3 dias o una semana el punto es aver si averiguas como ponerlo en la portada para q el mundo lo sepa LordLucemon 23:43 12 oct 2010 (UTC) thumb|175px te toco luchar y esta dificil.... ola amigazo del alma como estas espero q bien pork ps desafortunadamente ariel perdio y computadora paso.....entons a algunos usuarios nos toco luchar entre nosotros y tu primera batlla es contra joacoz... esta dificil pero yo se q tu puiedes deemostremole q no siempre el protagonista gana q la esperanza tambn puede eso si t deseo muchaaaa suerte aaa y tu segunda batalla es contra computadora asi q aunmucha mas sueerteeeeeeeeeeee.....T.K. 00:49 13 oct 2010 (UTC) holy,queres que te enseñe un truco para,en vez de teenr que poner las imagenes al costado para que sean pequeñas,las pones completas pero con menor tamaño... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:32 13 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno...pero primero una cosa antes que veo q se te complica con el zodiaco XD,queres que lo haga yo asi t keda mejor??y la explicacion la voy a publicar en puclico con publicidad XD en el blog de enseñanza de plantillas,pero no es una plantillaXD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:37 13 oct 2010 (UTC) preferiria que los copiaras vos...soy de madera dando opiniones,es decir soy muy malo XD,weno ahora cambio el zodiaco de tu blog. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:43 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Algo de logica el hechizo..tiene XD,y el segundo mensaje creo q era el de tu blog de chicas no? bueno en ese caso creo qshit pense q iba a estar mas decidido con esto XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:54 13 oct 2010 (UTC) complicado?jaja con mi experiencia o0nerla en medio es facil..despues te exlico mejor.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:00 13 oct 2010 (UTC) el tigre una imagen de mihiramon por favor!!tenes alguna))?=?=?= Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:08 13 oct 2010 (UTC) x lo q veo la iciste muy grande,asi q me va a llevar un tiempo.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:02 13 oct 2010 (UTC) oki ps bueno t explico....jajajas sip tranquilo si ophanimon llega a perder queda seraphimon no t preocupes y en cuanto al canal no se quiero por ejemplo noticias..sip eso me encantarias quiero ser el periodista de tu canal ....hablare sbre el noticiero, dde ultimas noticias ....de digimons y los entrevistare.... porfa quiero ser el del noticiero;) oki ps bueno t explico....jajajas sip tranquilo si ophanimon llega a perder queda seraphimon no t preocupes y en cuanto al canal no se quiero por ejemplo noticias..sip eso me encantarias quiero ser el periodista de tu canal ....hablare sbre el noticiero, dde ultimas noticias ....de digimons y los entrevistare.... porfa quiero ser el del noticiero;) T.K. 18:09 13 oct 2010 (UTC) felicidades!!!! guau te felicito as derrotado a joacozz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! t felicito as pasado a la sig ronda pero falta q gane ophanimon esperar a ver... y mi batalla es la de valkirymon contra dynasmon porfavor vota para asi ver quien gana y seguir con el torneo!!!!T.K. 18:56 13 oct 2010 (UTC) creo q es bueno el canal de adelantos q ademas de los episodios tambien informacion extra como este nuevo digimon q encontre en la pag d digimon oficial es panbachimon LordLucemon 19:35 13 oct 2010 (UTC) si puedes dar la informacion q te e dado LordLucemon 20:36 13 oct 2010 (UTC) cuando pueda te dare mas informacion LordLucemon 20:40 13 oct 2010 (UTC) tambien pon a este digimon Panbachimon leelo y veras LordLucemon 20:46 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Episodios de Digimon Savers Hola. Sobre los capítulos de Digimon Savers, la estructura debe quedar igual al del resto de capítulos. Yo los escribo, a grandes rasgos, así: * Primer párrafo: Título en castellano, título en latino, orden de capítulo y, si procede, número de capítulo en la saga (ej: 1º de la saga de Etemon). * Segundo: Argumento. Todo el desarrollo del episodio * Tercero: Apariciones. Todos los personajes y Digimon que aparecen en el capítulo. * Cuarto (si procede): Analizador de Digimon. * Qunto: datos extra: curisidades, errores, etc. En breve escribiré las normas para dejarlo todo claro, ya que hay una plantilla en proceso para esto. Si tienes dudas, avísame.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:53 13 oct 2010 (UTC) :OK, estas cosas van despacio (lo se por experiencia). Pues nada, a ver si suben los episodios.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:02 13 oct 2010 (UTC) bromeas esta bien y comico y bueno de paso ayade esto q es cruzial y todo el mundo se emocionara demasiado : LordLucemon 21:03 13 oct 2010 (UTC) La guía completa de los episodios de Digimon Xros Wars , esto es totalmente oficial ya que a través de imágenes de una reunión en Toei se reveló el listado de los episodios. La serie tendrá un total de 52 episodios y varios especiales de dos capítulos. Se espera que el episodio 52 sea emitido el 13 de Septiembre de 2011. En los nuevos episodios nos esperan sorpresas: - DarkKnightmon aparecería en el episodio 16, SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon más adelante (esto confirmado totalmente ya que hay hasta figuras de los personajes. - Shoutmon x5 saldría en los últimos episodios del año, Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow saldría en el episodio 25 - Shoutmon X sería la DigiXros final que saldría en el episodio 51, uno antes del final de la serie. La lista completa es la siguiente: 07.06.2010 - Episodio 01 07.13.2010 - Episodio 02 07.20.2010 - Episodio 03 07.27.2010 - Episodio 04 08.03.2010 - Episodio 05 08.10.2010 - Episodio 06 08.17.2010 - Episodio 07 08.24.2010 - Episodio 08 08.31.2010 - Episodio 09 09.07.2010 - Sin Episodio 09.14.2010 - Episodio 10+11 09.21.2010 - Sin Episodio 09.28.2010 - Sin Episodio 10.05.2010 - Sin Episodio 10.12.2010 - Episodio 12 10.19.2010 - Episodio 13 10.26.2010 - Episodio 14 11.02.2010 - Sin Episodio 11.09.2010 - Episodio 15 11.16.2010 - Episodio 16 11.23.2010 - Episodio 17 11.30.2010 - Episodio 18 12.07.2010 - Episodio 19 12.14.2010 - Episodio 20 12.21.2010 - Episodio 21 12.28.2010 - Sin Episodio 01.04.2011 - Sin Episodio 01.11.2011 - Sin Episodio 01.18.2011 - Episodio 22+23 01.25.2011 - Episodio 24 02.01.2011 - Episodio 25 02.08.2011 - Episodio 26 02.15.2011 - Episodio 27 02.22.2011 - Episodio 28 03.01.2011 - Episodio 29 03.08.2011 - Episodio 30 03.15.2011 - Episodio 31 03.22.2011 - Sin Episodio 03.29.2011 - Sin Episodio 04.05.2011 - Sin Episodio 12.04.2011 - Episodio 32+33 19.04.2011 - Episodio 34 26.04.2011 - Episodio 35 05.03.2011 - Episodio 36 05.10.2011 - Episodio 37 05.17.2011 - Episodio 38 05.24.2011 - Episodio 39 05.31.2011 - Episodio 40 06.07.2011 - Episodio 41 06.14.2011 - Episodio 42 06.21.2011 - Episodio 43 06.28.2011 - Sin Episodio 07.05.2011 - Sin Episodio 07.12.2011 - Episodio 44 07.19.2011 - Episodio 45 07.26.2011 - Sin Episodio 08.02.2011 - Episodio 46 08.09.2011 - Episodio 47 08.16.2011 - Episodio 48 08.23.2011 - Episodio 49 08.30.2011 - Episodio 50 09.06.2011 - Episodio 51 09.13.2011 - Episodio 52 gracias LordLucemon 21:08 13 oct 2010 (UTC) no es problema,pero da bronca cuando votan por vos y no x el digimon XD,pero no hay problema XD,es mas,haria lo mismo si votara, bote x vos encima XD,pero nou problem,y si no estuviera aca mateo101010 habria destruido la wiki y hubiera festejado XDXDXD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:01 13 oct 2010 (UTC) otra ves t toko..... ps esq t toco otra ves pelear y esta ves contra alphamon esta difil pero los angeles no seran vencidos n i siquiera x el anticuerpo X ....aaaaaaay yo quiero q el canal se llame canal noticias y q el reportero sea mAngemon... o magnaangemon y tengo una idea para el canal cocina.. puede q digitamamon participe tambn......T.K. 23:01 13 oct 2010 (UTC) el problema no es por vos,toy bien de que hallas ganado,si no del tramposo de crisangemos q cree q dragonball es satanico y ademas adelantu su pelea,para que su valkirymon ganara,antes de que perdiera...es un tonto Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:31 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola,holy,esperono mo0lest,me di cuenta de q redoryushu tambien renuncio a su puesto de administrador..miedoso XD,asi q bueno,quiza los sutituyan con vos!! quiza,todiavia no se confirma... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:30 14 oct 2010 (UTC) La idea del nombre esta buena,y con lo de crisangemon,realmente es odioso..ens erio..ya ni siquiera soporto su actitud..ademas no enfrenta sus problemas,es como si los esquivara.asi nq bueno....seguro va a leer este mensaje asi q weno. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:37 14 oct 2010 (UTC) en serio sos un amigo..jaja...meacuerdo q solo tuve un amigo asi en la wiki,pero se fue de ella,aunq nos seguimos contactando por mail,asi que bueno,me aces acordar a el...y si,si podemos te vamos a considerar como posible "nuevo administrador",y yo,me voy a ir al escusado :/ Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:40 14 oct 2010 (UTC) ok...no va a servir...estoy seguro...cuando alguien no me agrada de inicio,no em agrada de final,mira como me llevo con Mateo y Red Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:49 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Seguro que no..pero quien sabe tdo puede pasar も、あなたの親友はあなたの敵することができます...で Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:59 14 oct 2010 (UTC) esta bn t explicare jajajaja oki ps veras esq me dice q soy cobarde pork valkirymon le gano a dynasmon y fue un 4 a 1 en menos de 1 dia ya q la verdad esq tengo demasiados amigos q quieren inscribirse a la proxima edicion del torneo y trato de acer las votCIONES TAN RAPIDO COMO PUEDA PERO PS NO SABIA Q ESO N OSE ACE Y JOACOZ ME acusa de miedoso y ademas sip tengo problemas pero no tiene nada q ver con esto ni los trato de evadir ademas joacoz es muy genial ,vakano y amigable pero me odia y n oquiero pelear con el y si quiere pelear ps bno yo n o pork pa pelear c necesitan 2 y creo q fuen u n error aberme registrado en la wiki pork vine a divertirme no a q me insulten ...lo unico bno q me a pasado es conocerte a ti gran amigo y tener digimons del resto creo q nada...=(T.K. 19:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja oki bno ps mira joacoz es el q quiere pelear y ademas con lo de dragon ball yo ya le dije q me exgere y se lo repeti mil veces y me pase y ademas ace rato yo le pedi perdon x too y me dijo q bno si quieres mira mi discucion y beras y luego se enojo con lo de dynasmon.... eso me parece exagerado pero bno si el me odia ps q lo aga ya me han odiado antes me odia aora y me tratan mal en la mayoria ded lados asi q estoy acostumbrado y yo no quiero pelear pero si el si quiere pelear q lo aga yo no quiero pero bno de toodos modos gracias x ser mi amigo Carlos t l oagradesco ojala nos vieramos en persona y estuvieramos juntos creeme q seria super pero bueno amigos como tu son los q necesito para seguir adelante sol x ti me quedare en la wiki x q personas como tu me dan fuerza pra continuar gracias t lo agradesco =DT.K. 19:26 14 oct 2010 (UTC) iba a empezar con el capitulo 3,ahora,y weno.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:58 14 oct 2010 (UTC) bno pero esq no se talves estoy pensando en irme yaaaaaaaaaaaa de esta wiki pork nunca me llebe tan bn con joacoz ademas seq todos tiene problemas pero esq ummm... no se ...quisiera tu e-mail y ablar x ay y no volver a meterme a esta wiki jamas pork se q joacoz no esta contento ocn m ipresencia asi q ps no creo q ballaa volver a esta wiki y ablare contigo x email y ya pork la verdad no quierovolver aqui nunca y sabes gracias x ser tan amigo t lo agradesco mucho dopero se q joaocz no quiereq este aqui asi q mejor me boy gracias xtodo espero con ansias tu mensaje pork esta es mi despedida.... y ademas con lo del canal gracias de toos modos quisiera q de reportero estuviera pawnchessmon y ps quisiera q el canal quede a mi memoria si quieres =) bno este es el adu¡ios ojala subas mas fotos y volvere a esta wiki solo para mira tu canal pero sin registrarme asi q chaos y gracias x toooT.K. 20:05 14 oct 2010 (UTC) bno pero esq no se talves estoy pensando en irme yaaaaaaaaaaaa de esta wiki pork nunca me llebe tan bn con joacoz ademas seq todos tiene problemas pero esq ummm... no se ...quisiera tu e-mail y ablar x ay y no volver a meterme a esta wiki jamas pork se q joacoz no esta contento ocn m ipresencia asi q ps no creo q ballaa volver a esta wiki y ablare contigo x email y ya pork la verdad no quierovolver aqui nunca y sabes gracias x ser tan amigo t lo agradesco mucho dopero se q joaocz no quiereq este aqui asi q mejor me boy gracias xtodo espero con ansias tu mensaje pork esta es mi despedida.... y ademas con lo del canal gracias de toos modos quisiera q de reportero estuviera pawnchessmon y ps quisiera q el canal quede a mi memoria si quieres =) bno este es el adu¡ios ojala subas mas fotos y volvere a esta wiki solo para mira tu canal pero sin registrarme asi q chaos y gracias x toooT.K. 20:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) bno pero esq no se talves estoy pensando en irme yaaaaaaaaaaaa de esta wiki pork nunca me llebe tan bn con joacoz ademas seq todos tiene problemas pero esq ummm... no se ...quisiera tu e-mail y ablar x ay y no volver a meterme a esta wiki jamas pork se q joacoz no esta contento ocn m ipresencia asi q ps no creo q ballaa volver a esta wiki y ablare contigo x email y ya pork la verdad no quierovolver aqui nunca y sabes gracias x ser tan amigo t lo agradesco mucho dopero se q joaocz no quiereq este aqui asi q mejor me boy gracias xtodo espero con ansias tu mensaje pork esta es mi despedida.... y ademas con lo del canal gracias de toos modos quisiera q de reportero estuviera pawnchessmon y ps quisiera q el canal quede a mi memoria si quieres =) bno este es el adu¡ios ojala subas mas fotos y volvere a esta wiki solo para mira tu canal pero sin registrarme asi q chaos y gracias x toooT.K. 20:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) nono..para nada,ni me preocupa,si no que...me siento.....PARA LA MIERDA!!!!!!!!!!!!! siempre me tengo q cargar a todo,ensima que se me viene tofdo encima,q los usuarios,la pelea,lo de la aventura,el campeonato de usuarios,los administradores de arriba,el idiota de Mateo101010,que era administrador paar nada,y redoryushu que se fue....DIOOOOS!! NO AGUANTO MAS QUE TODO SALGA MAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Y claro...seguro vos me vas a decir,que tenga esperanza y todo eso....pero ni siquiera necesito eso....xq se q lo puedo acer.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Ja...me parece raro que agrade a mucha gente,normalmente,solo estoy con u determinado grupo de chicos,que son mis amigos...pero ens erio,no busco que a nadie le agrade.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:15 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias,bueno,voy a terminar mi capitulo 3! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:26 14 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias t lo agradesco ummmm cuando ley tu mensaje senti q una luz me ilumino y me izo dar cuenta q en esta wiki debo estar ayudando a todos asi q gracias ati me quedare y estare en el noticiero =) estoy bn t lo agradesco y sabes pemiteme estar en tu pagina muy bn me quedare... pero oye t agregue al messenger espero no t moleste y aceptame la solicitud y adoro españa tanto q tengo una tia viviendo en toledo jajajaa bno gracias y si me quedo ;)T.K. 20:35 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo!! Hola tanto tiempo sin saber de ti y veo que te han premiado quisiera ser como vos jeje pero no creo ser asi jeje bueno me encanto tu idea del canal su te pudiera dar puntos te los daria jejeje bueno so vemos luego ;) thumb|left|200px Nos vemos Holy!! Chucha 12:42 15 oct 2010 (UTC)Agustinlunagu felicidades guau venciste a alphamon 8 votos a 5 guau te felicito gran amigo has pasado con tus dos digimons talves tu seas el ganador de este troneo =)T.K. 18:37 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ola hola holy ocupado bueno la otra vez vi tu canal y me parecio fantastico aunque me pone triste que no haya tenido tiempo para inscribirme como presentadora en tu programa hay te felizito por tu victoria =)Kari 20:04 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, aqui tienes el blog de más importancia creado por mi, espero que lo entiendas y lo comentes: Oliver0796/Atenci%C3%B3n!_Nuevo_estilo, espero que lo comentes. Oliver0796 10:10 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Usuario:Oliver0796 en el capitulo 10 y 11 aparecen muchos pawnchessmon pero blancos LordLucemon 12:58 16 oct 2010 (UTC) tienes razon pero lo q no sabe joacoz es q mi chronomon es el hermano de ygdrasil LordLucemon 13:03 16 oct 2010 (UTC) suerte espero q lo veas y una cosa entra en el buscador de la wiki Proyectos:Episodios y baja hasta lo ultimo y veras los capitulos de Digimon Xros Wars escritos para q veas LordLucemon 13:15 16 oct 2010 (UTC) vaya y yo en cada dia escribo 2 capitulos de digimn xros wars y diciendo otra cosa joacoz a conseuido un nuevo record en mi quiz si quieres miralo LordLucemon 13:22 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Capitulo 18 Savers Acabo de echarle un vistazo. En general está bien, pero la plantilla tenía dos fallos: * Es mejor ponerla entera y dejar los campos en blanco, por si aparece nueva información. * El Anterior y Siguiente, deben estar escritos sin el número de capítulo, es decir, no hay que poner 17.TITULO, porque en ese caso, buscaría el título incluyendo el número, que no estamos poniendo. Por lo demás, está bien, eso sí, las categorías, procura añadir mínimo dos, la de Caoítulos, y luego, la de capítulos de su serie.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:23 16 oct 2010 (UTC) :Se me olvidaba, las apariciones, tenemos la Plantilla:Destacados para poner quienes salen en el capítulo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:27 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Ya te lo he corregido yo. Échale un vistazo para que veas como funciona.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:41 16 oct 2010 (UTC) :: ::Oye mira mi blog otra vez, veras que añadi una parte en negrita, para que votes. Oliver0796 14:44 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta, la lista de estrenos de capítulos que aparece en tu blog/canal... ¿es de Japón o EEUU?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:58 17 oct 2010 (UTC) din din din nuevas nuevas hay nuevas noticias pude decodificar la imagen q tenia de cada equipo y aqui la tienes pon las en mi canal de adelantos LordLucemon 00:07 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Xros Heart: http://oi52.tinypic.com/n6qz9.jpg Blue Flare: http://oi51.tinypic.com/2yzlwk0.jpg Twilight: http://oi55.tinypic.com/20izbea.jpg Bagura Army: http://oi54.tinypic.com/xlxvzq.jpg Oh tambien esto los nuevos digimons confirmados de digimon xros wars son: Shonitormon, SkullKnightmon Big Axe Mode, DeadlyAxemon, Deckerdramon, DonShoutmon aqui lo tienes te sugiero q los veas primero antes de editar xq ese comentario de Panbachimon me dio risa pero recuerda enlazar los nombres de estos digimons LordLucemon 00:24 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Te informó de que esta wikia necesita otro adm. ya que Mateo101010 y ReD Oryushu ya no son administradores. Yo he estado mirando vuestras contribuciones en la wikia, y de todos los usuarios solo hay dos con posibilidades de obtener el cargo, tú y Felikis. Solo quiero saber que si decidimos darte el cargo lo aceptaras, o si directamente no lo quieres. El problema es que tanto Joacoz como yo hemos estando hablando en la central de wikia para que él obtenga el cargo de burocrata, pero por alguna razón no han respondido. Saludoss Oliver0796 21:19 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno me alegro que te lo tomes así, de todas maneras no podemos hacer nada hasta que nos respondan en wikia, porque si le dan el cargo de Burocrata a Joacoz el mismo sera el que pueda dar los cargos a el resto de usuarios, y sobre tu mensaje a danke7¿?, no entiendo porque no te devuelve el mensaje, yo hace menos de una hora estuve hablando con el en Dragon ball wikia. Oliver0796 21:33 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues no creo, mira él al igual que yo trabaja en muchas wikias, solo que el esta de adm. en central wikia, y recibe muchos mensajes al día, lo más seguro que se le haya pasado el tuyo, a mi me ha pasado en alguna ocación, me mandan mensajes de tres o cuatro wikias a la vez, y luego veo a alguien que me pregunta: ¿Porqeu no me respondes?, asi que no te preocupes, mandale un mensaje y ya esta. Oliver0796 21:43 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Holy hola holy tanto tiempo sin saber de ti lo que se es que tu canal tiene mucha fama jeje,abri un torneo hice toda la tabla mal pero hice lo que pude jeje pero bueno todod por tener un torneo jeje bueno por favor dime tu digimon favorito asi lo registre en la batalla nos vemos. thumb|left Adios ! no la verdad,no es ridiculo si no q le pone la chispa para q la informacion no sea aburrida LordLucemon 23:28 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Sabes q? uina verdadera opinion,pero de verdad,la wiki es una mierda en la realidad,muchos usuarios editan tan mal que me dfan pena,un ejemplo,vos editas cuando estas,a tus blogs,yo ni siquiera quiero editar mas en la wiki con todas estas estupideces y payasadas de torneos y canalees!? q es eso?realmente creo que ya es una excesividad total y la wiki se esta llendo de fondo,ademas d q dos putos administradores gallinas se fueron con nada (RedOryusgu y Mateo101010),son idiotas,cualquier usuario daria quiza lo mejor de si para ese puesto,pero en serio,la wiki ya ni siquiera es respetable,y sabes la impresion q me da en la mayoria de los usuarios es q son falsos...ni siquiera puedo entender ni siquiera creo tampoco,en mis 130 de iq,a veces no sirve con tanta primitividad,pero ya esta,es lo mismo de siempre,aunque quiera hacer algo despues la mayoria de los usuarios no entenderian xq saque esto o lo otro y encima leen lo mensajes como si se los estuvieran mandadndo a ellos,yo antes lo acia,pero esto es para privacidad...esto es algo serio,y como decia,si quito algo,ellos empiezan porque,que xq lo sacast,sos d lo peor,q esto,q lo otro y demas,y despues estoy 3 horas tratando de explicarles a los demas que me preguntan...en serio...esto ya se fue de los bordes..a y una cosa...danke7 creo que tiene mi misma edad...justo la misma...y si es malo a veces..tengo que respetarlo...ahora veo xq...xq es la unica manera de calmar a la mayoria.Bueno,esta es mi verdadera opinion,si veias q estaba "cabreado" es por esto. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:32 18 oct 2010 (UTC) sabees q? me siento nvacio y sin ganas de hacer nada ,xq no funciono sin ira,directamente...asi q voy a tratar de hacer algo...al menos te voy a dejar terminar tu torneo.q ya termina y al menos el mio tambien,asi que eso es todo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:36 19 oct 2010 (UTC) hay nevos cambios en la wiki,deberias verlos aca Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Cambios en Digimon Wikia Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:58 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Oie Holy, donde estan los espantajos??? XD tendrias que poner el veredicto final, y un premio para algun espantajo (no se, un chupa-chups o una chapa con su nombre XD ). ademas me encanta el canal, es muy divertido, la ocurrencia es muy wena :) Dv-Beelzemon 16:52 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Me lo habian comentado hace unos minutos, y si me encantaria ayudarte, pero como bamos ha enseñarle al mundo esa obra maestra que llamamos canal HolySeadramon??? XD La verdad, en mi opinion la solucion no es poner normas de dictador, pero si no hay otra manera... mi correo es: dagonsal97@hotmail.com dime cual es el tuyo porque yo borro invitaciones a tutiplein XD ... Hola, como ya has dicho a algunos usuarios, tu canal va a ser cerrado, de todas maneras puedes poner el ganador, y otra cosa, hay un chat creado únicamente para los usuarios de wikia, por el momento solo van usuarios de wikias de pokemon y de algunas otras, pero tu si quieres puedes ir y alli puedes hablar con los usuarios de cualquier cosa, aqui te dejo el link http://xat.com/Nintenderos, espero que lo utilizes y que te guste, yo suelo pasarme de vez en cuando, Saludoss Oliver0796 16:59 20 oct 2010 (UTC) sabes q holy? la wiki ya se me ha cargado,tanto q se me mezcla con los problemas de la realidad,y no es q no me agradaba lo q tenias en mente,pero cansa ya tantas bobadas,y la nueva de ReD Oryushu,quiere ser burocrata de la wiki,cuando ni siquiera supera tus ediciones? entendes? es totalmente irracional que un chico de 22 años aga eso!! en serio me enoja...y por eso lo q voy a hacer ahora,es ligarme bien a la wiki,voy a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie me venga a decir cosas que nisiquiera tiene sentido de decir. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:04 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien Me alegro de que le vayas a echar un vistazo a el chat, y sobre las nuevas normas de la wikia, se que ahora las cosas van a ser completamente diferentes, pero así deben ser. Oliver0796 17:17 20 oct 2010 (UTC) VOS no me verias como cobarde,pero yo si...dejar el puesto de administrador significa que estas cansado de la wiki,yo no soy asi...lo siento pero mi actitud no es para nada asi...yo peleo x lo q quiero lograr,aunque no se demustre,eso es lo que voy a hacer,asi que espero no te moleste que ahora sea mas firme,es mi lugar...pero tranquilo...en mi parte por ti...no estoy enojado por vos...pienso que somos como matt y tai...q se pelean pero en el fondo se llevan bien..y sigo teniend esa imagen de vos como mi angel q me dice lo q tengo q hacer =) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:26 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues claro!, por que no¿?xD y sobre el chat que te dije, los temas de conversación, bueno hay veces que son serios y otras veces... que mejor no hablar, de todas maneras puedes cliquear sobre el nombre de un usuario, para hablar de manera privada con él, y que solo tú y el usuario con el que estes hablando puedan ver los mensajes. Oliver0796 17:33 20 oct 2010 (UTC) sisi,XD,ais q weno..a seguir con esto.Y yo me denominaria como quiza...marcus daimon mas que takuya....peleo mucho por lo que quiero..y nunk me rindo Xd! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:40 20 oct 2010 (UTC) OK Yo no he puesto en mi pagina de usuario lo de Mejores wikiamigos, aunque de esta wikia te considero uno de los mejores, pero la verdad no me gusta mucho eso de poner mejores wikiamigos, y tranquilo, ahora empieza a trabajar o cuadno puedas, y sobre el chat puede que me veas por alli en alguna ocasión, pero ahora estoy con los deberes de clase y en wikia xD, de todas formas luego me pasare por aqui y revisar ciertas cosas, Saludoss Oliver0796 17:44 20 oct 2010 (UTC) yo directamente era un poco timido mas de chico..pero despues de que paso lo que te dije....me quede como taiki,cuando a el niño lo llevaron en ambulancia...me quede llorando,pero me di cuenta que tenia que dejar de ser asi,y de ahi en mas empeze a cambiar totalmente...bueno..voy a empezar con el proyecto cartas.pero primero ai que poner todas las cartas en los digimon... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:50 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya se acabo, hemos abusado un poco de la discusión, yo seguire con mis tareas y tu no te vengas abajo, todos cometemos errores, y de eso se aprende, asi que intenta seguir adelante, Saludoss Oliver0796 17:56 20 oct 2010 (UTC) OK ya te tengo agregado, pero sigo preguntandome como bamos a publicarlo. si nadie la conoce... o esque se lo bas a enviar a todo el mundo de la wiki ??? XD Otra cosa: tu sabes alguna pagina (ni you tube ni la pagina principal de megavideo) donde tengan la peli de Digimon en la primera que sale Demon ??? ezque la busco y no la encuentro por ningun lado :p me parece bien hecho pero vaya y creo q si tu lo ves este cambio de la wiki es muy malo claro si lo ves pero la verdad no hay nada que hacer y qeria q mucha gente entrara ami blog pero vale q problema LordLucemon 19:48 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira Hola, mira esto que estamos decidiendo Burocrata, y vota: Seleccion_de_Burocrata_para_la_wiki, Saludoss Oliver0796 12:19 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues no se, mejor no votes aún yo te avisare, porque hay muchos problemas por aqui, yo creo que ese blog esta bien, y el helper Bola ha opinado y no se ha quejado, por lo tanto se puede decir que lo acepta, sin embargo un adm. de central wikia dice que se debe cerrar, ya le deje un mensaje pidiendole una explicación, porque he echo blogs de este tipo en varias ocasiones y es la primera vez que ocurre esto, vaya lio. Oliver0796 12:32 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno veras que tanto yo como el adm. de central wikia (Csuarezllosa) lo hemos estado hablando en nuestras discusiones, ahora falta saber la opinión del helper, que es quien decidirá sobre esto, y nosotros tendremos que aceptar lo que diga, te mantendre informado, pero la verdad es que hay uqe ver como nos hemos complicado para dar un cargo a un usuario. Oliver0796 12:41 23 oct 2010 (UTC) tengo un huebo frito con patas de dinosaurio listoooo!! Dv-Beelzemon 12:44 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Si mejor, lo pasado, pasado esta, y la votación se tendría que haber echo igual, para ver si los usuarios querían que Joacoz fuese burocrata, solo que en lugar de un candidato hay dos. Oliver0796 12:46 23 oct 2010 (UTC) yo te paso el dibujo esta tarde. pero como bas ha hacer para enseñar el canal si ya no dejan colgar cosas como esas? Otra cosa, donde ves Xros wars??Dv-Beelzemon 12:54 23 oct 2010 (UTC) perdona la tardanza otro usuario edito aqui a la misma vez que yo, es cierto que te preocupas demasiado, en eso nos parecemos, y sobre el blog, tú opina, si el helper Bola decide cerrarlo, pues tendremos que aceptarlo, pero si no lo cierra tendra que ver los votos y opiniones de todos los usuarios que hayan querido darla, da tu voto, y si hay algun problema yo me hago responsable. Saludoss Oliver0796 13:03 23 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui lo tengooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! regalo de Dv-Beelzemon:thumb|250px|FryedDigitamamon Dv-Beelzemon 15:52 23 oct 2010 (UTC) en primer lugar,gracias por lo de mi usuario,si queres puedo hacer uno en el tuyo,segundo,mi jukebox es facil de poner,si queres te explico y te paso los videos.Tercero,crisangemon y karimon no son la misma persona,pero tienen el mismo servidor de comp'utadora,aunq no seanla misma persona,los tengo q blokear xqel servidor es el mismo,pero en 2 semanas se le va el bloqueo. Joacoz 16:41 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok ponlo cuando quieras :D el naranja de la yema no ha salido nitido, pero weno XD Dv-Beelzemon 20:13 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Ya vi tu comentario en el blog, gracias por votar, y una cosa, yo te habia dicho que tengo una wikia sobre series de españa?, es que he avisado a tantos usuarios que no se si te lo había dicho. Oliver0796 22:08 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, perdona la confusión. Oliver0796 22:17 23 oct 2010 (UTC) si es verdad, te gusto el cambio de mi pagina de discusión¿? Oliver0796 20:02 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Al principio lo puse en azul, pero apenas se podía leer, y pense que tendría que ser bastante llamativo para que la gente lo sepa, porque en ocasiones me han preguntado cosas sobre digimon y.... no se nada xD, por eso lo puse tan llamativo. Oliver0796 20:06 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Si la verdad me lie un poco al ponerlo, y soy el primero que añade algo así a esta wikia, pero los demas lo tenéis fácil, copías y cambías mis contenidos por lo que queráis poner, aqui soy yo el que se lo curro (Trabajo) xD, y sobre que si me apetece ver digimon, a mi me encantaba de pequeño, pero luego me enganche a Dragon Ball, y si me pusiese a ver digimon seguro que me enganchaba, pero casi que no, mira el trabajo que tengo por aqui y eso que no se nada sobre la serie. Oliver0796 20:20 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Cierto que tengo bastante trabajo y cargos, pero no me hace falta un descanso (aun xD), me gusta mantenerme ocupado con Wikia para evitar ciertas cosas. PD: ciertas cosas=cosas personales xD xD Oliver0796 20:33 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias y lo intentaré, pero vamos a dejar este tema que no tiene que ver precisametne con la wikia, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirmelo, Saludoss Oliver0796 20:43 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok jaja gracias, pero nadie entro en wikia sabiendo todo, espero que aprendas todo lo posible, y por cierto quieres que le ponga un color de fondo a tu pagina de usuario¿? Oliver0796 21:52 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Te gusta así¿?, o prefieres otro color, te lo puse igual que lo tiene Felikis, ya uqe me dijiste un azul suave. Oliver0796 22:04 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Ostia!! perdona, perdona no me di cuenta, ya me estoy quedando dormido, y entre esta wikia, la mia y dragon ball a la vez no puede ser, y menos a estas horas, intentare ponerte un verde, y sino mañana lo soluciono. Oliver0796 22:12 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Jaja es verdad, y el verde que te puse es el unico que encontre, aunque no sea muy suave exactamente, y yo también me despido ya, que mañana en el instituto no voy a dar ni una xD. Saludoss Oliver0796 22:21 24 oct 2010 (UTC) LordLucemon 01:32 26 oct 2010 (UTC)esA sun buenas noticias ahora perdoname por la tardansa estoy en examenes asi q provablemente no estare a diario pero bueno y felicidades por ver los episodios de xros wars y espero q lo leas mis reseñas de los capitulos de digimon xros wars y te dare mi correo no me juzgue blood-an95@hotmail.com y bueno creo q es todo avisame cuando me agregas para asi conversar amigo Que le pasa a los Blogssssssssssssss Goku783, Creador de Wiki_Digimon_Fanon 19:27 26 oct 2010 (UTC) solo podes meter 2 xq seme da la gana!v XD es broma,todas las que quiers! este jukebox inventaDO X MI LE podes meter todas las canciones q quieras,asi q decime como lo pongo y listo,. Joacoz 01:38 27 oct 2010 (UTC) te invito a ver mi pag de usuario tu y joacoz me inspiraron para escribir mis metas y gracias LordLucemon 01:27 28 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias jajajjajajaja, si tenes razon el ganador iva ser tk nadie superaba todos los votos que tenia XD . y gracias por la informacion , pero creo yo hacia lo mismo cambiandole el nombre a la imgen (creo).y te quedo bien el perfil con ese verdezoe =) 12:56 28 oct 2010 (UTC) una pregunta vos sabes como hacer ese jukebox ? te pregunto esto por que soy re burra y nose nada desde que la wiki cambio XD.zoe =) 13:07 28 oct 2010 (UTC) yo ya intente eso sobre volverlas a cargar pero no me funciona =(.zoe =) 22:59 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Que te parece¿? Hola, hacia unos días que no te veía por la wikia, mira he estado pensando en pedir el puesto de administrador de esta wikia, para hacer muchos cambios para que la wikia quede bien con el nuevo estilo, te parece bien¿? Oliver0796 11:19 31 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad al principio no tenía mucho tiempo, pero acabo de perder un puesto de administrador porque el fundador de la wikia la cerro, entonces ahora si puedo serlo aqui, tengo pensado muchos cambios en esta wikia, y lo mejor de todo, es que yo no formo parte de la "guerra" formada aqui entre Joacoz y ReD Oryushu, yo me llevo bien con todos los usuarios, y soy el usuario encargado del mantenimiento en esta wikia, haber si consigo el puesto. PD: En el hospital, que te paso¿? Oliver0796 11:28 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Vaya.... jaja casi nos quedamos sin ti, bueno pues mejoráte para no estropear tu "bonita cara" xD xD, ah ya le deje el mensaje de petición a uno de los helpers, aqui lo podrás ver: Discusión:Cizagna, ahora solo me falta esperar. Oliver0796 11:52 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Jaja ok, por cierto estas utilizando el Monaco o el nuevo estilo¿? Oliver0796 11:58 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Olvidate de lo anterior que te puse, para subir más de un archivo, vas a tus herramientas, le das a editar, y poner Subir archivos multiples. Oliver0796 12:09 31 oct 2010 (UTC) es que te habia dicho que no sabia, luego volvi a leer tu mensaje, y dije ups, ya ves aún no me he despertado, y de nada me alegro de haberte ayudado. Saludoss Oliver0796 12:14 31 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja gracias, ahora no soy un usuario, sino un genio xD xD jeje, y se hacer más cosas que si consigo el puesto de administrador, las hare aqui para que esta wikia sea mucho, mucho mejor, no puedes hacerte una idea de todo lo que tengo pensado para esta wikia. Oliver0796 12:31 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Si consigo el puesto de administrador, crearé un blog explicado todo lo nuevo que tengo pensado añadir, pero solo te adelanto una pequeña pista, una de las cosas que tengo pensado, hay que pedirla en la central wikia (en la cual tambien estoy trabajando ahora), pero para ello necesitamos el mayor número de artículos posibles, y eso os toca hacerlo a ti y a los demas usuarios. Oliver0796 12:35 31 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja lo pensaré, y vamos a dejarlo ya, no podemos abusar tanto de las discusiones, si quieres hablar conmigo entra en el chat de nintenderos, solo avisame. Saludoss Oliver0796 12:52 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, ya estoy en el chat, si quieres entra. Oliver0796 15:59 31 oct 2010 (UTC) yo lo que hago es cargarlas de nuevo , para que me aparesca en cargas recientes , pero no me aparece.zoe =) 18:51 31 oct 2010 (UTC) mira al final el helper me pidió que crease un blog, Petición de Administrador, espero poder contar con tu voto xD. Saludoss Oliver0796 19:12 31 oct 2010 (UTC) hola amigo vengo a decir aver si tu opinas q puedo llegar hacer el usurio del mes?LordLucemon 21:54 31 oct 2010 (UTC) En primer lugar gracias por votarme, y oye que problema/duda tiene Zoe¿? para ayudar, o ya le solucionaste la duda¿? Oliver0796 20:25 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Noo Esa no es la manera correcta, cuando pongas una galería, utiliza las ultimas imagenes subidas, cualquiera aunque no sean las que tu quieras, luego cambias el estilo de fuente, y lo único que tienes que hacer es cambiarlas por las que tu quieres, eso evita que tenga que subir las imagenes cada vez que pongas una galería. Oliver0796 20:32 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, y sobre las imágenes, bueno si encuentras alguna que se le pueda dar uso, perfecto. Por cierto tengo un trabajo sobre imágenes, que bueno tenía pensado decirselo a los usuarios haber si alguno se ofrecia voluntario, el problema es que es bastante aburrido, pero por otro lado ganas ediciones fácilmente, pero luego pense que solo usuarios más avanzados (dentro de esta wikia) podrían hacerlo. Joacoz lleva unos días desaparecido, Felikis esta ocupado con su proyecto, vamos que creo que tú serías la opción correcta, es añadir a las imagenes la Categoría:Imágenes, ya que no tenemos un bot, tendra que hacerlo un usuario, aceptas¿? Oliver0796 20:42 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues te acuerdas que te dije en el chat como se podía subir múltiples archivos, pues le das a editar tus herramientas y añades Imágenes sin categorizar, vas a cada una de ellas, y les añades la categoría, si no lo entendiste, pues lo haré yo, porque hoy la verdad estoy ocupado, y como veras un usuario de esta wikia acaba de vandalizar. Oliver0796 20:48 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Jaja vale no te olvides de tu caja de herramientas que tienes que trabajar xD, entonces te haces cargo de ese trabajo¿?, si te parece demasiado podemos categorizar las imagenes entre los dos. Oliver0796 21:29 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Exacto son muchass, demasiadas, pero poco a poco, y si no tengo nada uqe hacer¿?, recibo mensajes tuyos y de Felikis en esta wikia, estoy vigilando las ediciones del usuario que vandalizo, y en wikia no me responden sobre los temas de cargos, y mirando un poco dragon ball wikia, vamos en resumen que empezare con las imagenes más adelante. Saludoss y tú a ver los nuevos capitulos de digimon. Saludoss Oliver0796 21:36 1 nov 2010 (UTC) despues veo que hago con lo de las imagenes.y cuando dijiste que era tu cumple el 7 de noviembre ?zoe =) 13:43 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Jaja ok, pues entonces te encargas tú, aunque puede que si algún día no tengo nada que hacer (improbable) categorize las imágenes, y por cierto, tu cumpleaños es el 7 de noviembre¿?, o eso dice Zoe xD. Oliver0796 18:07 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Uy casi acierto!!, intentaré no olvidarme, y ya sabia que no vas a cambiar xD, y tu cumple es el mismo día que se quita Monaco, que casualidad. Oliver0796 18:13 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues Felicidades a tu hermana, y sobre tu santo y lo demas, yo si acaso me acordaré de tu cumple, de todo no xD xD, ya sabes sigue subiendo imágenes (tu especialidad) y cuando las subas categorizalas así vas ahorrando trabajo. Saludoss Oliver0796 18:20 2 nov 2010 (UTC) HOLA HOLA TEDEJO ESTO PORQUE TAMBIEN ME GUSTA DIGIMON Y MI DIGIMON FABORITO ES MAGNAANGEMON TE DEJO MI CORREO MAIK1250@HOTMAIL.COM Dime la imagen que no puedes categorizar, yo me encargo, puede que haya algún problema. Oliver0796 19:13 2 nov 2010 (UTC)